From now on
by Natemi
Summary: MelloxNear (Meronia) Mello wakes up after spending his first night with Near, he realizes some things from the past and makes promises that he hopes he can comply, but seems like that from now on everything will be okay - Reviews please!


_Mello (Mihael Keehl) and Near (Nate River) from the manga and anime Death Note don't belong to me_

_This is the first fanfic i upload in this account orz i hope it's good_

* * *

He opened his eyes lazily, where was he? He felt as if he had been sleeping for weeks and it was a little hard to keep his eyes open, he wanted to go back to sleep again but first he needed to remember anything about yesterday…just something that could make him realize how he ended up in there. The whole room was dark but some light rays still passed through the curtains illuminating his feet and the sheets of the bed, this bedroom wasn't his, so who was-?.

Suddenly he heard quiet sleeping noises and soft breathing; he turned around to see who apparently was sleeping besides him and to his surprise he saw Near, yeah, that brat, but he had to admit he adored that brat. Sometimes he wonders what the fuck made him hate Near so much and how did he not notice how much he meant to him, how did he not notice his pale milky skin, fluffy and curly hair, his soft light pink lips that tasted so sweet, his petite and thin figure, his voice that, when it wasn't monotonous and cold, was gentle, almost feminine when he was curled next to him whispering on his ear.

It must have been because he was younger, more impulsive and hot headed, his only objective to beat him and become L's successor, to demonstrate that Near was no better than him, he was so determined to fulfill his desires that he didn't stop for a moment to think if Near was really his nemesis, if he actually hated him, Near never tried to be better than Mello and never showed himself off, when they were at Wammy's, every time Near got the highest grade (and that was always) he would instantly fold it and put it into his folder, he didn't like having many people around him talking about how smart he was, "You're a genius", "I wish I was as good as you"…Near didn't even hate him, he even tried being friends with him but he still pushed him away and told him they couldn't because he hated him and they were rivals, it was always a competition for Mello.

He has grown up a lot in these years.

This was their first night sleeping together, he felt an urge to touch Near's face so he did, careful to not wake him up as he strokes his cheek, Near is the most beautiful human being he has ever seen. In that moment his breathing changed and Near moved a little under the bed before waking up, when he opened his eyes he gave Mello a smile that almost made him melt.

"Good morning, Mello"- He whispered sleepily, wrapping his arms around him and hiding his face in Mello's chest, He couldn't help but smile too and kiss him on his white curls- "Morning, did you sleep well?"- Near simply nodded and brought his body closer to him, they were still naked from last night but he didn't mind, it was better that way, he started caressing his body from his back and down, drawing random circles with his fingers. He remembered everything from last night, how Near gripped his hand tightly as he pushed himself inside of him, his moans that got louder as he thrust harder, how he told Mello that he loved him and called him by his real name, Mihael, it's as if that name was meant to be said by Near and belonged to his mouth only.

"I love you, more than anything"- He said as he pressed his lips on his forehead, he didn't have to look at his face to know he was blushing, Near wasn't used to these kind of things and he wasn't very emotional either so he murmured-"I love you too, Mello".

Mello thought about him all the time after…the accident, he almost died and it made him so upset to think he would never see Near again, Never hear his voice again, even if they fought he needed him, even if he screamed and pointed a gun at him he needed him.

And Near knew that, he knew Mello couldn't shoot him, he knew his plan was a suicidal mission and that's why he called him, because he also knew he needed him too, using as an excuse to ask him what his plan was even when he knew what Mello was thinking, even when he knew it was the only way and that he couldn't stop him, but he was so scared to lose him.

But he didn't have to worry anymore for now, because they were together, Near was curled next to him, it made his stomach flutter so he brought Near's lips to his and kissed him with all the tenderness he could give, he moaned in surprise but kissed back as he tangled his fingers in Mello's hair "Mmhhm…" He didn't hesitate this time to open his mouth and let his tongue in. They kissed like that for some time but it felt like just seconds to them.

Near sighed and buried his face on the crook of his neck-"Will you stay with me…?" he seemed scared to ask and he understood why, but this time it wasn't going to be like the others, no, he won't let him go again, he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he did that- "I will, I promise you, I will stay with you forever from now on"- Near relaxed in his arms and kissed his neck-"Thank you…I'm so glad"- Mello took Near's hand and kissed it, then each of his fingers, one by one and then his palm-"You're all that matters to me now…you don't have to question it anymore"- He looked up to see him and he noticed he was embarrassed but still trying to seem oblivious and expressionless

-"So, do you want us to work together?"- Mello was uncertain for a moment and looked up to the ceiling, resting his hand over his forehead as he exhaled a breath- "I'm not sure, you know, it's not only about our different ways of working but also the fact that I can't leave the mafia so easily, what will the other members of the spk think? I'm considered a criminal and that wouldn't be right to them"-Near stared at him blankly for a few seconds before answering- "You're not the only one here with power Mello, I have influences, I could arrange some things, change some papers, and the other members knows what will happen to them if they disobey my orders…"-Near wrapped his arms around Mello's neck and lay his chin on top of his blonde locks-"And from experience, smart minds that think differently work better together and come up with greater ideas"-Mello kissed his collarbone and held Near from the small of his back-"I guess you're right…it's more interesting like that anyways"


End file.
